The present invention pertains to an aqueous-based inkjet ink with pigment colorant and more particularly to an aqueous inkjet ink comprising anionic self-dispersing pigment, a certain mixture of alkali metal cations and a certain humectant. The inks exhibit greatly extended latency.
Inkjet printing is a non-impact printing process in which droplets of ink are deposited on a substrate, such as paper, to form the desired image. The droplets are ejected from a printhead in response to electrical signals generated by a microprocessor. Inkjet printers offer low cost, high quality printing and have become a popular alternative to other types of printers.
An ink-jet ink is characterized by a number of necessary properties, including color, jetability, decap time (latency), drying time and shelf-life, among others. However, there is often a tradeoff between these properties because improving one property can result in the deterioration of another property.
The decap time of the ink is the amount of time a printhead can be left uncapped and idle and still fire a drop properly—that is to say without misdirection, loss of color or unacceptable decrease of velocity. Decap is sometimes referred to in the art as “latency” and these two terms will be used interchangeably.
Because not all the nozzles of the printhead print all the time, a printer service routine requires the idle nozzles to spit on a regular basis into the waste container (spittoon) to avoid printing defects. It is desirable, however, to service the printhead as infrequently as possible as it is wasteful of ink and slows print speeds. To reduce need for servicing, an ink will preferably have a long decap time.
Contributing to decap problems is the trend for printheads to fire smaller drops to increase image resolution. The increased surface area to volume to the smaller drops allows faster evaporation of volatile vehicle components at the nozzle face and thereby tends to decrease decap time.
Both dyes and pigments have been used as colorants for inkjet inks and both have certain advantages. Pigment inks are advantageous because they tend to provide more water-fast and light-fast images than dye inks. Also, with regard to black inks, carbon black pigment can provide much higher optical density than any available dye colorant.
Pigments, in order to be used in inks, must be stabilized to dispersion in the ink vehicle. Stabilization of the pigment can be accomplished by use of separate dispersing agents, such as polymeric dispersants or surfactants. Alternatively, a pigment surface can be chemically modified to with dispersibility-imparting groups and thereby form a so-called “self-dispersible” or “self-dispersing” pigment (hereafter “SDP(s)”) which is stable to dispersion without separate dispersant.
SDPs are often advantageous over traditional dispersant-stabilized pigments from the standpoint of greater stability and lower viscosity at the same pigment loading. This can provide greater formulation latitude in final ink.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,190 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0040880 disclose inkjet ink formulations with SDP colorant that exhibit improved latency.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,328,894; 6,468,342 and 6,852,156 disclose dispersions of anionic SDP with various alkali metal or ammonium counter-ions. Use of these dispersions in inkjet ink is also disclosed.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0233263 and 2005/0087105 disclose aqueous inkjet ink formulations comprising Cab-O-Jet® 300 self-dispersing pigment and LiOH or LiCl additive. However, these references do not disclose the present invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0032930 discloses inkjet ink comprising anionic SDP with lithium counter-ions and anionic polymer with potassium counter-ions. However, this reference does not disclose the present invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0020730 also discloses inkjet ink comprising anionic SDP with lithium counter-ions and polymer, but the counter-ions associated with the polymer are unspecified.
Although current SDP inkjet ink compositions are being successfully jetted, there is still a need in the art for, and it is an object of this invention to provide, SDP inkjet ink with longer decap time that still retains other beneficial print properties.